disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Animal Kingdom (New Jersey)
Lands *Discovery Island *Africa *Asia *North America *The Great Barrier Reef *Dinoland U.S.A. *Avatar Land *Rafiki's Planet Watch *The Oasis *Camp Minnie Mickey *The Lion King Land Attractions Discovery Island Attractions *The Tree of Life *Discovery Island Trails *Discovery Island River Boats *Rivers of Light The Nighttime Fireworks Show (In Honor of the 21th Anniversary of Disney's The Lion King) (1994) and has clips and songs from The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Tarzan, Brother Bear, Pocahontas, Finding Nemo, Bambi, The Wild, A Bug's Life, and Winnie the Pooh Intro *There's Nature and Life Around You The Lion King *Circle of Life *Hakuna Matata *Can You Feel the Love Tonight? *I Just Can't Wait to Be King *Be Prepared *The Wildebeest Stampede *Hawaiian War Chant *He Lives in You *The Morning Report *We Are One *Upendi *Love Will Find a Way *Digga Tunnah The Jungle Book *The Bare Necessities *I Wanna Be Like You *Colonel Hathi's March *Trust in Me *That's What Friends are For *My Own Home *Jungle Rhythm *W-I-L-D *Right Where I Belong *The Tiger Chase Tarzan *Two Worlds *Son of Man *Trashin' the Camp *Strangers Like Me *You'll Be in My Heart *Who Am I? *Singing to The Song of Life Brother Bear *On My Way *Welcome *Great Spirits *No Way Out *Look Through My Eyes *Welcome to This Day Pocahontas *Just Around the Riverbend *Colors of the Wind Finding Nemo *Somewhere Beyond the Sea *Just Keep Swimming *The Big Blue World *Go with the Flow *Field Trip *The Turtle Lope *Sea Cruise *Fish School *Three Little Fishies *Turtle Rock *Gone Fishin' *Wipe Out *Saturday Night Fish Fry Bambi *Little April Showers *There is Life *First Sign of Spring *Let's Sing a Gay Little Spring Song *Love is a Song that Never Ends The Wild *Real Wild Child *Good Enough *Big Time Boppin' (Go Man Go) *Really Nice Day A Bug's Life *It's The Time of Your Life *The Ugly Bug Ball *It's a Bug's World After All Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Up, Down, and Touch the Ground *Rumbly in My Tumbly *My Tummy and Me *Little Black Rain Cloud *Mind over Matter *A Rather Blustery Day *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers *Heffalumps and Woozles *The Rain, Rain, Rain Came Down, Down, Down *Hip Hip Pooh-Ray *Forever and Ever *The Floating Song *The Kangaroo Hop *Do the Roo *The Backson Song *The One and Only One *Try a Little Something New/High and Low Medley *The Whoop de Dooper Loop de Looper Alley Ooper Bounce *Harvest What You Grow *Round My Family Tree *It's Gonna Be Great *Adventure is a Wonderful Thing *How to Be a Tigger *Nothing is Too Good For a Friend *Everything is Honey *Wherever You Are *Everything is Right *My Song *Your Heart Will Lead You Home *So Long Finale *There's Nature and Life Around You (reprise) *Circle of Life (reprise) Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade Mickey's Jingle Jungle Parade during Disney's Animal Kingdom Christmas Celebration Africa *Kilimanjaro Safaris *Wild African Trek *Pangani Forest Exploration Trail *Harambe Village *Harambe Nights *Festival of The Lion King *Wildlife Express Train *TARZAN ROCKS! *Tarzan's Two Worlds, One Family *Sabor's Attack Coaster *Tarzan's Treehouse *Tarzan's Jungle Swingthrough *Disney's Jungle Festival Show *Bully the Crocs *Gorilla Tree Swing *Kongamato Coaster *The African Queen Boat Ride Asia *Expedition Everest *Kali River Rapids *Maharajah Jungle Trek *Flights of Wonder *The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Return to The Jungle *King Louie's Temple *Tiger River Run *Pagoo's Adventure *Red Dragon Coaster North America *Journey into The Jungle Book *King Louie's Ancient Ruins Coaster *Wild America Trek *Grizzly Falls *Pocahontas' Just Around the Riverbend Dark Ride *Bigfoot Adventure *Brother Bear Mountain Coaster *Spirit of The Wild SFX Show *The Fox and the Hound: Tod and Copper's Friendship *Pocahontas' Colors of the Wind Show *Swamp Tours *Thunderhawk Hills Coaster *Bambi's Forest *Sasketchewan Village The Great Barrier Reef *Finding Nemo The Musical *Jumpin' Jellyfish *Bloat's Blowfish Balloon Race *The Whirlpool *Nemo's Playground *Mr. Ray's Spinning Explorers *Mr. Ray's Swim Away Coaster *Bruce's Whirlpool *Crush's Coaster Dinoland U.S.A. *Dinosaur *The Boneyard *TriceraTop Spin *Primeval Whirl *Dino-Sue *Chester and Hester's Dino Rama *Cretaceous Trail *Dinosaurs Live! *The Excavator *Pteradactyl Flyers *Prehistoric River Raft Avatar Land *AVATAR The Show *AVATAR Lab *Flight of the Na'Vi *Pandora River Journey Rafiki's Planet Watch *Habitat Habit *Affection Section *Conversation Station *Animal Cams *Animal Health and Care *Eco Heroes *EcoWeb *Rafiki's Planet Watch Video *Song of The Rainforest The Oasis *The Oasis Exhibits *Animal Life 4D Show Camp Minnie Mickey *Pocahontas and Her Forest Friends *Disney Jungle Adventures Live on Stage in the Dodge Theater *Zebra Carousel The Lion King Land *Pride Rock *Zazu's Flight 3D *The Journey of The Lion King: The Ride in which is Based on the film guests will take a Vehicle and Ride to Journey to Pride Rock and to begin with The Ride begins with The Sun Rising and the guests are seen the Circle of Life, Zazu singing to the Guests the Morning Report, Simba and Nala and the Animals are right above you during I Just Can't Wait to Be King, Scar and the Hyenas trap the Riders in a Wildebeest Stampede that are chasing you right behind the Vehicle Then you go into the Jungle where Timon and Pumbaa Entertain you and Nala and Simba feeling the love to you and Mufasa telling Simba to take place in the Circle of Life which leads to the Final Battle of Simba vs Scar and The Hyenas are trying to chase our guests but Simba and his Friends told them we Got This and commands them to meet me on the Top of Pride Rock I must end my battle with Scar and take my Place in the Circle of Life Scar gets thrown off and gets eaten by the Hyenas and our Guests in the Vehicle went to the Celebration of The New King of Pride Rock Simba and he comes on the VidCam and thanks for the Help I am King may the Pride be with you. *Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Simulator Safari (3 ways you can go on their safari The Jeep, The Boat, or the Helicopter) *Hakuna Matata River *Zazu's Fly School *Hakuna Matata Splash *Revenge of Scar *The Lion King Playground *Simba's Beastly Playground *Timon and Pumbaa's Jungle Park *Scar's Boney Playground Meet and Greet Characters Timon Rafiki Simba and Nala: Guests will meet Simba as he's standing on top of Pride Rock with a picture of him Chip Dale Baloo King Louie Mickey Mouse (Animal Kingdom outfit) Minnie Mouse (Animal Kingdom outfit) Donald Duck (Animal Kingdom outfit) Daisy Duck (Animal Kingdom outfit) Goofy (Animal Kingdom outfit) Pluto (Animal Kingdom hat and Animal Kingdom bandana) Flik Atta Francis Eeyore Tarzan Jane Terk Tantor Meeko Pooh Piglet Tigger Eeyore Dug Russell Thumper Mrs. Bunny Others Restaurants *Rainforest Cafe *Yak and Yeti *Tusker House *Flame Tree Barbecue *Pizzafari *Restaurantosaurus *Tamu Tamu Refreshments *Yak and Yeti Local Foods Cafe *Simba's Beastly Restaurant *Timon and Pumbaa's Hakuna Matata Grubs Restaurant *McDonald's Shops *Beastly Bazaar *Chester and Hester's Dinosaur Treasures *Creature Comforts *Disney Outfitters *Daka la Filimu *Flights of Wonder Shop *Garden Gate Gifts *Island Mercantile *Maharajah Jungle Trek Shop *Mandala Gifts *Mombasa Marketplace *Out of the Wild *Serka Zong Bazaar *The Dino Institute Shop *Yak and Yeti Shop *Ziwani Traders Special Events *Disney's Animal Kingdom Christmas Celebration in November and December Trivia It will open on October 29th, 2016 All your favorite Disney characters will be there also Background Information It's gonna be great It's gonna be big It's gonna be fun It's gonna be awesome Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks